Kiss Me Again
by TwilightButterflies
Summary: Roxas sits behond a certain redhead, but he doesn't have this courage to actually talk to him. Sora has everyone adore him, but he wants something more than just adoration. Will either of the boys get what they want. //AU//Akuroku//Zemyx//Rikora
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first story. Please review. Anyways.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Themes: Akuroku, Naminé/Hayner, Zemyx, Probably swearing later on…. I don't think there's any in this chapter though…

* * *

Roxas sat in the back of class, watching the rest of the student body walk in. _blond, brown, black, brown, black, blond, blond, black_. He stared absentmindedly as the array of different hair colours passed by. Next to him, Sora chuckled quietly.

"Looking for someone?" Sora asked under his breath, smiling.

"You really need to ask?" Roxas responded in a bored tone. He heard this question almost every day.

"Well, no, but I enjoy your reaction when I do," Sora said bluntly.

"Argh. Fine, go ahead. I won't answer next time."

"Looking for someone?" Sora repeated the question.

"You already asked me that, and I already answered." Roxas responded, annoyed with his little brother.

"Ha! You answered." Sora laughed, "You said you wouldn't!"

Roxas glared at his twin and turned away from him, continuing to watch the front of the room.

"Awww, come on… I was just kidding, please?" Hearing the pitiful tone, Roxas turned around. He realized only a second to late what a mistake that was. Sora had turned on his full on pout. No one, not even Roxas could stay mad at _that_ face.

"Fine. Okay, okay. I'm not mad. Jeez. But you cheated." Roxas gave in, pouting in return. Sora just giggled at this.

"Hey Sora!" Naminé and Kairi had walked in without Roxas noticing, "Oh… Hi, Roxas."

"Hey. What's up? "Sora looked up at the two girls, smiling. Roxas was only slightly jealous. His brother was genuinely kind, and was quite popular for this reason. Roxas only wanted one person to notice him, though.

"So….." Sora started, glancing over at Roxas for a moment, and then looking back at the girls, "Have you guys seen Axel?" Roxas gaped at him, then regaining his composure, quickly glared at his brother. Really, he was only mad, because Sora had asked. And Sora had asked because he knew Roxas wouldn't. Because Roxas was too much of a chicken.

"Someone looking for me?" A voice said from behind Roxas. Roxas spun around quickly, to see who he already knew was there. He gasped in surprise anyways, and turned away, hiding the flush of colour rushing to his face.

"Hey Axel!" Sora said, "No, I was just wondering whether or not you would actually be here today, since you missed first period."

Roxas looked at his brother pointedly, the statement 'what?' painted obviously on his face. Sora shrugged.

"Oh, yeah?" Axel chuckled and the heat in Roxas' face grew. He loved that sound, "well, I forgot today was a school day. So I…slept in. yeah."

Sora giggled again, "seriously? Today's a Wednesday, how'd you forget we had school?"

Axel looked at a wall, thinking, then looked back, "well… I just did… didn't get enough sleep I guess. Couldn't help sleeping in" He replied.

"Okay, Quiet. All of you. Axel, sit down." Mr. Leonhart stated as he walked into the room. The bell rang a minute later signaling the start of class.

"Oh joy, Math has begun." Roxas stated dryly. Sora giggled next to him.

"I thought you liked math class, Roxy." He stated, still giggling to himself, "because of the back of _someone's _head." He finished the sentence earning yet another glare from Roxas.

"One, don't call me that. Two, I don't like the 'math' part of math class." He stated, writing down whatever Mr. Leonhart was writing on the board. As easy as math was, it was also completely boring, except for one certain aspect, the spiky red hair that Roxas had taken to staring at since the beginning of the year. Sora had quickly become friends with Axel, just to help his brother. Sora had the ability to become friends easily, while Roxas, who had a few friends, didn't. Sure, he had the friends he'd known since kindergarten, but after that he couldn't make many friends. He was too shy. His twin, on the other hand, was not.

"Hey, Sora? Can I borrow your notes to photocopy them after school?" Axel asked.

"What? You can't take your own notes?" Sora sighed, Handing over the first page of his notes, "there's not even that many…"

"Well, I could… but I don't really want to." Axel replied automatically.

Roxas had taken to tapping his pencil out of boredom, while staring at said redhead, instead of taking his own notes. He could always borrow Sora's notes as well. _God… why doesn't he notice me… _the pencil slipped out of Roxas' hand and clattered to the floor, snapping him out of his thoughts. Just then the bell rang. Packing up his supplies, he got up.

"You dropped this?" Axel asked, holding out the pencil that had formally been on the floor.

"Umm… yeah! that's mine, thanks." Roxas answered quickly, taking it then walking out of the room. He hurried to his next class. Art class was okay for a fourth period class. Lunch being right after made the class incredibly slow, when normally Roxas would have liked it. He sat down in his seat at the back of the room. _And you wonder _why_ he doesn't notice you? Maybe it's because every time he does, you talk way too quickly, and run out of the room? _The thought invaded his mind, and Roxas slapped his forehead. God, what was wrong with him?

"There a reason you're slapping yourself, or have you lost it?" Roxas recognized the voice of his best friend Hayner. Glancing up, His best friend was standing next to him with a grin.

"No… I just realized I did something really stupid." Roxas replied easily.

"Oh, really? What?"

Roxas froze trying to think. "Ummm… I forgot to take notes in math…" His best friend had yet to find out that Roxas was gay.

"Oh, that's the problem? You can just borrow mine after my class. I have it seventh. So, just meet me by our locker after school, and I'll give them to you." He stated simply, looking at Roxas suspiciously. Roxas knew his friend could tell something was up. Hayner had just known him way too long. "So... What's really the problem..?"

Damn. Roxas had hoped that he wouldn't ask that. "Nothing." From the corner of his eye, he saw someone walk into the room. _Yes! An escape! _"Hey Hayner, look who just walked in!" Roxas stated, quickly changing the topic. He pointed to the blonde who had walked in only moments before.

"Oh…" Hayner glanced over in the direction Roxas was pointing, "Yeah… I'll talktoyoulater, Okay, Roxas?" He finished the sentence in one breath, and wandered over to Naminé. Roxas heard him ask her faintly if she wanted to sit next to him. Roxas could see why his friend liked the blonde girl. Hayner was completely obsessed with art class, and he took Roxas' attitude towards it as a slight offense. Naminé on the other hand, was a skilled artist, Very pretty, quiet, and somewhat shy. Perfect for Hayner. And as thrilled as he was that Hayner wasn't bothering him anymore, he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. He envied how Hayner could just walk over and start talking to her so easily. Roxas couldn't make a move at all. He couldn't even get to be friends with the redhead _he_ was infatuated with.

* * *

Okay, so how'd you all like it? Review and tell me what you think please?


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGED THE TITLE. Yeah... sorry about that.

okay, so second chapter. pretty fast.

I know... the chapters are incredibly short. sorry. you're just going to have to deal. I have way to short an attention span to make them longer.

Disclaimer: yeah... still not mine.

Warnings: AKUROKU (so. bl/shonen-ai/boyXboy) Rikora, Zemyx, possible cloud/leon (later, much later.) oh, and for all of you who are reading this who don't like _straight_ pairings. Sorakai (only some, I mainly ship Rikora) I also have Hayner/Nami. yeah. I know thats weird. Deal.

Other warnings: swearing... some what, like one word in this one.

New Reviewers: **Unmei-Kibou **

* * *

Art Class ended and Roxas walked out of the room alone. Hayner was still talking to Naminé, so Roxas left him alone.

"Lunch, mmm" Roxas murmured to himself.

"That excited about lunch, hmm?" Sora walked up behind Roxas and covered his eyes with his hands, "Guess who!"

"Oh, yeah… I have no idea… hmmm. Wait… Pence..? No wait, Sora. Definitely Sora, cause Pence wouldn't do something so silly." Roxas countered, laughing. He pulled his brother's hands off his face, and turned to playfully glare at him. "Hey, Sora."

"Hey. So… How was art?" Sora asked.

"Well, it looks like Hayner and Naminé are getting along pretty well." Roxas said sullenly.

"Jealous? It's obvious. At least pretend you're happy if you don't want anyone to notice." Sora commented, knowing Roxas probably didn't want anyone to know, "Anyways, I got us all to sit together at lunch today, so you could, oh I don't know, _talk_ to him."

"You _What_?"

"_Try _to talk to him. That's what I said. Like, instead of running away when he talks to you. You're never going to get to know him if you can't even say two words to him. Jeez. Lighten up a little, why don't you?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah. Easy for you to say…" Roxas murmured darkly under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean, huh?" Sora looked down dejectedly.

"Oh, forget it, Sora. I just meant you were more popular than I am… I'm too shy, I know." Roxas apologized.

"So… be less shy. I don't know, I'm trying to help… but it's not going to go anywhere if you don't do anything…"

Okay, okay. I'll try…" Roxas sighed. This should be _fun_. Sora walked into the lunch room and got in line to buy their food.

Sora walked ahead to their table, and sat down next to Kairi and Naminé. Roxas sat across from them next to Hayner. Soon, Pence and Olette joined them. They talked about their classes and what homework they had over the weekend. Hayner tried to get Roxas to do his History homework to no avail. Five minutes later three people came over to the table.

"Hey Sora. " Roxas heard the voice behind him and flinched. He hadn't noticed Axel walk up behind him.

"Hey! What's up Axel? You want to sit here?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Well, you asked me to in fourth period. So, yeah. Is it okay if my friends sit here too?" He replied.

"Sure! That's fine, the more the merrier." Sora said hastily, He didn't want Axel to change his mind.

"Okay then." Axel waved to his friends in order, "Zexion and Demyx."

"Okay. Cool! Umm, this is Naminé, Kairi, Pence, Olette, Hayner, and Roxas is my twin." Sora introduced them all to Axel and his friends.

"Hey," Roxas decided that his brother was right. He was going to be more social today. And anyways, there were two other people to distract him.

"Hey!" Demyx replied almost immediately.

"Hi…." Zexion stated a while afterwards. He seemed a bit quieter that the blonde, but still nice enough.

The three teens found places to sit down at the table. Zexion and Axel sat across the table next to Kairi. The blonde, Demyx, sat down in the seat to the right of Roxas and immediately started a conversation with him.

"So, you're Roxas right? I'm Demyx. I know Axel already introduced me and Zexion, but I thought it Kind of seemed like a lot of information, so I thought you might have forgotten… yeah. Anyways, What are you eating for lunch?" Demyx said all this rather quickly and Roxas struggled to keep up.

"Umm… yeah... I'm Roxas. And you're Demyx." Roxas said quickly, before the other boy could start talking again, "and I have the chicken pot pie… but I don't really want it anymore... it doesn't look very good."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." Demyx pointed to the darker haired boy that sat down with them, "Zexion got the same thing, but I don't know. It doesn't look edible." Zexion looked up when he heard his name, and Demyx looked pointedly at Roxas' lunch. Zexion glanced at Roxas' lunch.

"So you got _that_ to? I'm not even sure what it is…" Zexion sighed and pushed his tray away from him, "I don't buy lunch very often, so I'm not used to what's good and what's not."

"Yeah… It's supposed to be Chicken, I think. Tomorrow's Chicken fried steak. Don't buy that either. It doesn't really look like chicken…or steak" Roxas didn't want anyone to have to suffer the same fate as he had when he had bought that the first day of school.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." Zexion replied quietly.

"Have any other lunch tips for us, Roxas?" Demyx smiled, silently thanking him. "Hey Axel, Roxas says not to buy the Chicken fried steak tomorrow. So, pack your lunch. Instead of not eating anything."

Axel swiveled in this seat to look at Demyx. Finishing his conversation with Sora and the others, He looked at the three boys conversing about Lunch specials.

"Ok. I got it memorized." Axel said with a smirk, "thanks Roxas."

Roxas blushed and looked down at his food. "N-no problem." He had to fix that stuttering problem.

"So, what are you all talking about over here, hmmm?" Axel said with a grin, looking at Demyx.

"Well, we were just talking about food, but really, I don't even want to think about this stuff." Demyx said, poking Zexion's food with the back of his pencil, "So, I've decided that Roxas is really nice. And we should definitely sit over here again tomorrow."

"Oh? Okay, that cool with you Roxas?" Axel directed his question at him, and Roxas snapped his head up.

"Huh? O-of course. That be great." Roxas winced slightly at the fact that he was still stuttering. He _really_ had to get over that. Roxas looked up, and smiled, first at Axel, then at Zexion and Demyx.

Just then, the bell for fifth period rang. Looking around, Roxas noticed for the first time that their table was one of the last still occupied in the lunch room.

"Shit, we're late" Axel looked up at the clock quickly, and stood up, "I can't have another tardy. My parents will kill me... I wouldn't care, except for the fact that I don't think I can live without outside communication."

"Yeah… come on, Demyx, We should go too." Zexion said quietly. Getting up, and then reaching over to Demyx, They left as well. That left Sora, Pence, Olette, and Roxas.

"Okay, well… I'll see you later okay Roxy?" Sora said quietly. He and Pence stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Roxas said with a small smile, "Hey, can you remind Hayner I need his notes?"

"Sure thing. I'm in sixth with him." Sora started walking away with Pence, heading for their history class.

"Oh! Sora?" Roxas called, almost forgetting. Sora turned around and Roxas mouthed the word, 'thanks.' And Sora smiled slightly.

"Glad it went well. "He shouted back earning a pout from Roxas for pointing it out to everyone else.

"Come on. Ignore your brother if he's getting on your nerves." Olette came up behind him, and patted him on the back. "It doesn't matter. No one caught it anyways."Roxas looked at Olette in shock and uttered something incoherent.

"Oh, come _on_. You thought I wouldn't notice? Jeez Roxas. I've known since the beginning of the school year. Honestly, it's kind of obvious the way you stare at him in math." She said bluntly.

"Too perceptive. God, this is why I prefer guys…" Roxas said under his breath. Olette giggled next to him.

"I heard that." She said. They stopped in front of Roxas' class. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm practically your sister Roxy; I can tell what's on your mind." She called over her shoulder as she walked towards her class.

"Lucky for you, you _are_ practically my sister. I would never allow anyone else to call me that." Roxas muttered and walked into science.

* * *

So, review. and at somepoint in time I'll write the next. doesn't really matter if you review or not, that won't affect whether or not i write/post. because honestly, I think saying "I'll post the next chapter when I get _X_ amount of reviews/views" that's stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

okay, well third chapter.

probably will be a bit slower from now on, because I have school to attend to, so I won't have as much time....

Anyways

Disclaimers: Sama as always. I don't own them. Square does.

Warnings: Same as the other two chapters. Boylove/shonen-ai, Swearing (i'm not sure if there is any in this chapter)

New Reviewers: **SarahXxUnlovedxX **(if you reviewed since I last updated _for the first time_ and I missed you, you can hit me with something over private message. )

* * *

Science had been boring as always. They were studying Biology, and currently learning about different flowers. Roxas didn't honestly care about flowers. The only time he thought about flowers was when his mom had wanted some for Valentine's Day, and it had been up to him to send her roses from her 'secret admirer.'

Walking out of the room, he headed for English. He didn't hate English like he hated most of his classes, but it wasn't his favourite either. Walking into the room, He noticed something that he hadn't noticed the entire year.

"Hey," Roxas sat down next to the dark haired boy, "I didn't notice you were in this class, Sorry" Roxas apologized.

"Oh, hi." Zexion replied, "Yeah. I didn't exactly notice you either." He stated this like it was obvious. Turning back towards the front of the class, it almost seemed like Zexion was ignoring him.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Roxas asked as politely as possible.

"Nope."

"Then you're not ignoring me?" Roxas clarified.

"Oh, I'm ignoring you. "

"Is there a reason for that?"

"Yes"

"So I did do something wrong..." confused, Roxas asked again.

"Nope." Zexion repeated the same answer from before. Roxas had a feeling they were going in circles.

"Okay… then... why?" Roxas tried again.

"Hmm…" Zexion paused for a minute. Just when Roxas started to think he wasn't going to get an answer, Zexion finished his thought, "I believe it would be because… I'm jealous." He stated simply.

"Why would you be jealous of me?" Roxas asked perplexed. What on earth did Roxas have that Zexion wanted, especially when he had just met him today. Based on the silence, Roxas could tell He wasn't going to answer this time. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope"

"Oh… okay then, but could you maybe not be mad at _me_ if I didn't do anything wrong…?" Roxas asked.

"Well… I guess. It's not your fault anyways." Zexion gave up, "So, was there homework in this class? Or not?"

"I don't think so… I hope not." Roxas replied, happy that Zexion no longer hated him for some unknown reason. Although, he did want to know what he was jealous about. Just then Ms. Lockhart walked into the classroom, and started calling roll almost immediately.

"Roxas, I see you moved seats," She stated.

"Yeah, Sorry Ms. Lockhart" Roxas answered, "I didn't think I was getting enough work done in my old seat. "

"Very well, but you had better pay attention from there," she said simply looking pointedly at how he was sitting sideways in his seat and talking to Zexion.

"Of course, Ms. Lockhart." Roxas Answered, turning in his seat to face the right way. Zexion looked his way, and smirked. Roxas mouthed the words 'oh, whatever' and glared at him.

* * *

After class Roxas and Zexion walked out together. In the hall they ran into Demyx and Kairi.

"Hey, guys!" Demyx hollered across the hall, walking quickly towards them. Kairi, seeing Roxas, followed, glad to see someone she knew better.

"Hey Demyx, Kairi." Roxas answered with a smile.

"Hi…" Kairi looked like she would rather be anywhere else. It made sense really. She didn't really know any of them except for Roxas, and she didn't really like Roxas all that much. She was just nice to him because he was Sora's brother.

"Hello Kairi" Zexion answered politely. Demyx looked at him quickly, confused, and then continued talking.

"So, how were your classes, guys? I was in science with Kairi, and we talked a lot. What class were you in Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"Umm, well we're both in Ms. Lockhart's English class 5th period. So I sat next to Zexion today..." Roxas said, once again having to try to keep up with the pace Demyx talked.

"REALLY!? I didn't know that!" Demyx exclaimed, turning to Zexion he asked, "You're in a class with Roxas? You didn't tell me that."

"Mmhmm." Zexion stated quietly. Looking up at the ceiling. Roxas looked at Zexion for a moment. He had acted the same way in English with him, when he was 'jealous.' It had seemed more like anger, and still did, "well, my class is in the opposite direction… so I'll see you later." As Zexion walked away, Demyx's face fell.

"Did I…do something wrong?" He asked the same question Roxas had in English. Roxas shrugged when Demyx turned to him for help.

"What class do you have next, Demyx?" Roxas asked trying to change the topic. Really, he had only known him for a day, but Demyx was already his friend. Roxas didn't like seeing his friends look so dejected.

"Hmm? Oh, I have English next..." Demyx answered promptly. Looking down the hall again, Demyx sighed, "I wonder what I did…" he said sullenly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow," Roxas said, "so, where's your class, hmm?" He took the blonde's hand since Demyx didn't seem capable of walking on his own. "let's go… you don't want to be late do you?"

"no…." Demyx said in defeat and let the younger boy lead him down the all towards the English department.

* * *

Roxas walked away from the English department, smiling slightly. The reason being partly because he was glad Demyx was okay for the moment, and partly because He had history with a certain redhead seventh period. He stopped at his locker on the way to the history classes. The only thing that annoyed him was that he was going to be late. He wasn't late very often. He had a reputation to hold up. He didn't actually care about any of that, but He had to look like the perfect kid for his parent's sake, and being a teacher's pet was part of the requirements. He reached in and grabbed his history text book and slammed the locker door shut.

"hey."

Roxas almost screamed because of the person leaning against the locker next to his, But he gained control of himself at the last minute.

"H-hi!" Roxas said quickly.

"Sorry if I scared you." The redhead Roxas had been thinking about a minute ago rolled his eyes, "figured I'd wait for you, since you were so nice to Dem."

"O-oh, ummm… okay," Roxas said uncertainly, "and you didn't _scare_ me, You surprised me. I just didn't know you were standing right there."

"oh.. okay, sure." Axel said, "anyways, figured I should thank you. Demyx is practically my brother… and Zexion is being…difficult."

"Yeah… well," Roxas started, "I don't know… he was perfectly fine at lunch, r-right?"

"Yep." Axel stated simply, but he kinda seemed odd before 5th." Axel started walking towards Their history class, "come on. We're late."

"yeah," Roxas said, tangling his hands in his hair, "I know we're late..."

"not used to that?" Axel asked, " I mean, you're never late are you…?"

"no…not really.."

At that moment they got to the classroom. Walking in, the teacher unfortunately noticed.

"Roxas. You're late…Axel." Mr. Strife said, muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'not a surprise' afterwards. Roxas went to his seat quietly, hoping his teacher wouldn't cause a fuss about him being late. Of course Mr. Strife did though.

"Roxas? You don't have a reason for being late?" He asked quietly, looking straight at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I–"

"it was my fault Mr. Strife." Axel said from the back of the room, "I was trying to get him to ditch with me, since his brother and him never have any fun."

"Axel, people can have fun on the weekends." Mr strife directed his anger at Axel, then turning to Roxas, he simply said, "Roxas, Axel is a bad influence, don't listen to him." Roxas looked down at his desk, and mr. Strife started his lecture again.

The rest of class passed without incident. After, Roxas caught up to Axel.

"thanks. You didn't have to do that" Roxas said.

"hmm? That was settling the score for you helping Demyx. Since that was the only reason you were late." Axel pointed out, "hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"S-sure. I-I'll see you… t-tomorrow. Y-yeah." Roxas, noticing he was actually talking to _Axel_, Started stuttering again, "B-bye." Obviously, the problem hadn't gone away. He had really hoped that maybe he could talk like a normal human being. That apparently wasn't the case, but as the two walked in different directions, he noticed he couldn't wait for school to start tomorrow.

* * *

okay okay, Review please? tell me what you did and didn't like?

hehe. Next chapter might have Zemyx in it, it you don't count all their emo/angsty-ness from this chapter in it as zemyx already. heheheheh.

Have fun waiting :nod: sorry if it takes a long time...


	4. Chapter 4

As always, not mine. they belong to square. and disney... I guess. whatever.

yeah... not much anything of interest in this chapter.... couldn't think... well, I figured, I shouldn't torture people because its wrong, so if you were actually waiting for a new chapter.. well, here you go.

on another note, I figured I should get somthing up for valentines. I was planning ow writing another little short oneshot, possibly rikora, but I didn't have time. sorry.

so yeah. "standard warning goes here"

**Thanks To: psalmofsummer, Jextia, **for the new reviews

**

* * *

**

Roxas had woken up in a good mood for once. Even his brother had noticed. When Roxas had walked into the kitchen that morning, Sora had chuckled and smiled. Roxas himself couldn't understand it at all. It was a school day, and Roxas was _happy_? What section of hell had frozen over between twilight and sunrise?

Roxas had been able to get up early, and he had even had time to eat breakfast. Walking into school, he noticed that he still had quite a while before class actually started.

"Okay, How did I get up this early?" he asked, turning to his brother.

"Because I know what's wrong with you, why the heck are you asking me?" Sora replied. Roxas couldn't quite believe him, since Sora still had that grin on is face. Roxas just couldn't understand. What had he done that morning that had been so funny?

"Okay. What're you so happy about? As soon as I walk in he kitchen this morning, you developed that smile of yours, What did I do that was so funny?" Roxas asked the question out loud, wondering if he would actually get an honest answer.

"What on earth are you talking about, Roxy?" Sora replied, covering his mouth to stop the fit of giggles he was about to have, "I am only in a good mood, _Just_ _like you._" With that, Sora ran off in the direction of his first class. _Apparently, I'm not going to… _Roxas thought briefly before accepting it, and walking in the opposite direction towards his own class.

Setting his own bag down next to his chair, Roxas turned the computer on. He was glad he had his computer class first period. It made his life way easier. He could easily check his email during class, so he wouldn't have to later on.

As Roxas sat down he heard the door open behind him. The pretty blonde girl that Hayner liked walked in. Roxas knew she was one of Sora's friends as well.

"Hey, Naminé." Roxas said quietly. The room was almost empty so she would easily hear it. She looked at him quickly and then stuck her nose in the air and turned away muttering a 'humph.' Roxas was pretty sure Kairi liked him a bit more than Naminé, but either of the girls tended to ignore him whenever no one else was around. The girls were best friends and obviously had similar interests. Interests which happened to focus around Sora.

Roxas finished reading his emails and replying and found he still had a lot of time before class actually started. He figured he might as well get out of the room and find some people that actually liked him. Walking past Namine, he paused. She didn't notice as he read over her shoulder. The email was to one of her friends, and Roxas knew it was wrong to butt in, but he had seen _his_ friend's name in the email. Finishing reading, he scowled down at her. Roxas walked out of the class room, knowing that by the time he got back, Namine would be in _her_ first period, instead of writing obnoxious emails in his. Roxas didn't want to think about it, but he had to keep his friend away from that bitch. Only one line had stood out to him, but it was enough of a line that it kept him biting his lip thinking how Roxas was going to distract him. When he looked over her shoulder, he had seen a simple sentence.

'_God. He is so annoying. Hayner's in my art class, and he acts like we're __**friends**__. Ugh. He is such a loser, why on earth would I __**want**__ to talk to him?' _

Roxas sighed. How was he supposed to keep Hayner from getting hurt, without hurting him himself?

* * *

As Roxas walked along the halls toward his third period, he smiled in spite of his situation. He liked third period. Yes, Roxas definitely liked math class. He studied the ceiling as he walked down the hall grinning. Roxas was about to turn the corner when a certain voice stopped him. Around the bend, Roxas could clearly hear Axel's voice. He also heard Demyx, who seemed exceptionally worried about something.

"Demyx…." Axel said softly. Judging from the tone, The redhead was trying to calm Demyx down. Roxas stood, wondering whether or not to interrupt. _Jeez, I'm doing a lot of eavesdropping today aren't I…_Roxas thought to himself. He didn't want to screw anything up, but he was pretty sure this wasn't the best idea either.

"Look, Dem…" Axel soothed, "It's not only you, He's been acting this way to everyone. Don't worry so much…"

"Yeah…. But… Axel…." Demyx pleaded, " Zexy's never like this…. Not with…me, at least." Demyx finished his sentence quietly. "I'm gonna go to class now, okay?" he said dejectedly.

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Axel said, as Demyx walked away. Watching from the sidelines, Roxas stared as Demyx turned the corner. He didn't expect a voice to be directed at him next.

"Yo, Roxas." Axel said, "you can come out now."

Roxas blushed at being caught.

"Look… I wasn't eavesdropping I swear. I didn't want to interrupt," He said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sure." Axel waved his answer off, and then turned around looking back the way Demyx went. "Hear anything interesting?" He asked Roxas.

"Well…. No. Umm… is he okay?" Roxas asked quickly, almost as worried as Axel about the dirty blond.

"Yeah… Zexion's being…. difficult." Axel replied, "I don't know what his problem is either though."

"Was that true?" Roxas asked, then, a moment later, clarifying, "What you said about him being...distant with everyone?"

"Hmm? Oh… no. Not really, I do know. I was just trying to make him feel better." Axel stated simply, "Why?"

"Oh well… I was just wondering… because he _was_ acting the same way with me, in English yesterday, said something about being jealous of me…" Roxas muttered.

"Really? Huh, that's weird." Axel looked towards the wall, then suddenly asked, "Hey, will you help me get them to make up?"

"Huh? Me?" Roxas looked at the redhead quickly, "well… I guess so, but I don't really know how to help."

"Hmm. Well, we should probably start with figuring out what's wrong to begin with. Then we think of a plan to make it better." Axel nodded to himself, liking the idea, "yep. That's how we'll do it. I'll think about it more during class." With that, Axel started walking towards the Math room. Roxas followed behind, silently.

* * *

Roxas walked into the math room. Immediately spotting his brother, He walked over and sat down. Sora looked at him for a moment, then gave him a knowing smile.

"okay, What?" Roxas asked as he sat down next to his twin.

"Oh, nothing, I just noticed who you happened to be talking to when you walked in the room." Sora didn't stop smiling, "sooooooo, what happened?"

"hmmm, nothing. We're both just a little worried about Zexion and Demyx. That's all."

"oh, you're no fun." Sora said, sticking out his tongue quickly, "Why're you worried?"

"I don't know. You know how Zexion and Demyx seemed to get along just fine at lunch yesterday? Well, now Zexion is avoiding Dem, and it's got him worried." Roxas said quietly. He didn't want anyone to know about the problems between his friends.

"oh…" Sora whispered, "that's too bad…"

After that, it was silent. The teacher walked in a few minutes later, and Roxas concentrated on taking notes, and occasionally glancing up to watch the back of a certain someone's head. Roxas sat there thinking of ways to fix both of his problems. Primarily the one he would have to deal next period in art. He just couldn't figure out how to tell Hayner what he had read, without hurting him in the process. Now, not only did he have to worry about Hayner, but he had to worry about Zexion and Demyx as well. What on earth had he gotten himself into? Roxas sat and thought about it. He completely missed the lesson, he would have to ask Sora what they had learned later.

"……xas?"

"Hmm…?" Roxas looked up from where he had fallen asleep.

"You okay, Roxas?" Axel looked at him from in front of his desk, "You fell asleep, I think"

"o-oh… sorry…" Roxas said, quickly sitting up, " D-did you need something?"

"No… not me, but math class ended a minute and a half ago. Figured I should wake you up at least…"

"Oh…. Thanks." Roxas stood up and grabbed his bag. Looking towards the door, he realized he had art next. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. He wished he could go back to sleep. That thought caused him to yawn, making it seem like he needed to.

As they got near Axel's next period, Roxas stopped. Saying goodbye to the redhead, he turned and walked towards the art room. How embarrassing. Axel had insisted on walking the long way around to make sure Roxas made it to art without passing out. Roxas had tripped when leaving the math room, and Axel had seen. Roxas leaned up against the wall next to the art room door. He had seen Hayner was already in the classroom. He didn't want to go in. Sighing, Roxas turned towards the door. Why delay the inevitable? Stepping into the room, Roxas walked over to Hayner and sat down. Looking at his friend, he said simply,

" Hi… I have to tell you something."

**

* * *

**

Well? how did you like it. I seriously need to actually write someomore of this. jeez.

read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heh. don't you just love that. so I actually finished this...saturday. but fanfiction had a glitch and wouldn't let me log in. so I couldn't add it. and I was all "DAMMIT! I ACTUALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHIN A WEEK OF THE PREVIOUS, AND IT WON"T LET ME PUT IT UP!!!"**

**Anyways. I started the next chapter...on paper, so I still have to type it up... but well, yes. **

**DISCLAIMERS: NOT I DON"T OWN THEM. god. Have I ever? DO ANY OF US, REALLY?**

**Thanks For reviews:AnimeAdic **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxas leaned against the cafeteria wall and sighed. Art class had been just… lovely. Not only had Hayner not believed a single word of what he had seen, but he also proceeded to say that Roxas was a 'lying whore who just wanted to get in her pants first.' Yes, Art class had been just wonderful. Now one of his best friends hated him and Hayner was probable still going to get hurt.

Sora walked over to Roxas. He could sense that his twin wasn't in the greatest of moods at the moment.

"Hey… Roxas?" Sora asked quietly, "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roxas stated firmly.

"Yeah, sure. You were all happy this morning, and now you're all…" Sora paused and made a face that either showed extreme guilt or just sulkiness, "like this…"

Roxas stared at him. He wondered if that was really what his face looked like. No doubt he could make the exact same facial expressions as Sora, seeing as they had the _same_ face, but did he really look that pathetic? Roxas realized Sora probably wasn't going to go away until he told him something, so he thought he might as well tell his brother the truth.

"Well… I was in my first period. I checked my emails-"

"Did you get a nasty email from an anti-fangirl?" Sora asked worriedly.

"One, Don't interrupt or I won't tell you. And two, what the hell is an anti-fangirl?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. One of those nasty girls who are always picking on someone because they hang out with me, or anyone else popular, too much." Roxas laughed slightly at his brother's newest word and the definition to go along with it. Sora smiled, happy that his brother's mood had lightened even just slightly, but he was impatient to know the rest, "Ok, I won't interrupt. Continue."

"Okay, okay." Roxas said, stifling his giggling, "I got up after I finished my emails, and went to walk out. I passed…" Roxas paused. He knew Naminé was a good friend to Sora, and vice versa. When Sora tapped his foot impatiently, Roxas sighed and continued. " Naminé…And I read the email she was writing over her shoulder."

"Roxas!" Sora gasped in horror, "That's wrong… That's none of your business!"

"I know… But it is my business when she is dissing my friends behind our backs" Roxas tried to reason with his brother, "Look, That's what's bothering me. Or sort of…"

"There's more?"

"Yes…. The email it said some bad shit about Hayner, _starting_ with 'OMG he is such a pathetic loser!'"

"Language, Roxas." Sora warned. He didn't like it when people swore around him, especially not his brother, "Did she really say that?"

"Yes. And I had to tell Hayner… I didn't want him to get hurt, you know? So I told him in art class."

"Oh? How'd it go?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it went lovely. You know. We had tea and biscuits together afterward, his treat. To thank me for my helpful information" Roxas said sarcastically.

"I take it went horribly then."

"Yes. He didn't believe me. He called me things _you'd_ rather I not repeat, and now he hates me."

"Oh. I'm sorry…" Sora said quietly. The lunchroom had started filling up, and Roxas could see Hayner glaring at him from the usual spot. Sora looked over noticing that something had caught his eye. Sora saw what it was and sighed.

"Look… I think I'll just…give him some space for now. I'm gonna eat outside today, okay?" Roxas said quietly.

"Okay… I guess." Sora looked at Roxas then looked back at the table.

"No." Roxas stated, "you eat with them. Try to patch thing up if something comes up… I don't really want company anyways…"

Sora nodded then walked off. Roxas sighed again and went to eat outside.

Walking out the doors Roxas sighed yet again, this time in relief. The cafeteria seemed to crowded that day anyways. The glares that were stabbing him were making the atmosphere tense even with him sitting all the way across the room. The hatred was almost tangible. It was definitely a relief to get away. Roxas sat down away from the doors, in an alcove that he was pretty sure only he knew about. Sometimes he would skip class and come sit out here. It was between the two buildings of the school. The path between these buildings was completely lined with flowerbeds, or rose bushes. The path curved somewhat, and if you wandered a little off the curve there was a small gap in the decorations. Then there was a small shaded space. It was Roxas' little get away from the real world. It was completely covered from the outside.

Roxas ate his lunch there. He didn't want to be bothered by someone overly helpful, or _concerned_ about him.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the day had gone somewhat quietly. Besides the occasional glares from Hayner in the hallways, Roxas' afternoon was uneventful. He hadn't had the chance to copy Hayner's notes for history since Hayner was unwilling to talk to him, and that proved to be a problem for His teacher, but Axel had offered to share his notes, so the teacher left him alone. Roxas hadn't even really noticed the attention. He was still too preoccupied with Hayner.

Walking out of the school building when class finally ended, he leaned against another wall. He was starting to get a tendency to lean on walls. That really couldn't be good.

"Wow…This sucks." Roxas said quietly to himself.

"What sucks?" Demyx was leaning over slightly trying to get a view of Roxas' face.

Roxas groaned at the question. He really didn't want to spill all his problems onto someone else.

"Oops. Guess you didn't really want me to ask that." The blond said lightly, leaning next to him on the wall.

Roxas sighed, "no… not really"

"Been a rough day?"

"Yeah. A bit."

"Oh. That's too bad…"

"You really wanna know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Why? Why do you want people to dump their problems on you?" Roxas asked, slightly shocked by Demyx's blunt answer.

"Not anyone… just my friends."

"Hayner hates me. I told him the girl he likes was saying horrible things behind his back. Of course he didn't believe me. He said I only wanted her for myself…and he hates me." _And I'm in love with one of your best friends that doesn't really seem to notice me. _Roxas added the last part in his head, and sighed.

Roxas gasped when he felt the blonde's arms wrap around him in a friendly hug. Roxas could tell that the other boy was just trying to make him feel better, but none of Roxas' other guy friends were the type to hug people. Roxas wasn't used to being hugged by a friend… _or anyone for that matter_. He added.

From this angle, Roxas could clearly see the school doors. He saw Axel and Zexion walk out talking together quietly. Axel was laughing and Zexion was nodding slightly, agreeing with him on something. Or rather, they were, until they saw Roxas. Being hugged. By _Demyx._

"I'm sorry… That kind of _does_ suck…" Demyx said, pulling away.

Roxas just nodded, preoccupied with the other boys, who happened to be staring at them. A range of emotion crossed Zexion's face. Anger, confusion, one Roxas couldn't quite recognize, and finally despair. Axel just looked confused. He glanced at Roxas and Demyx, then at Zexion, then back again. Demyx turned around, looking for what ever had caught Roxas' attention, just in time to see Zexion turn to walk away.

"Hey Axel, Hey Zexio-" The dark haired boy turned and glared at Demyx for just a split second. _That_ look Roxas understood. _He _had gotten that look a lot today. _Betrayal_. Zexion looked away and ran in the opposite direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_MUAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA_**

lovely aren't I. just leaving you with yet another cliff hanger. see you soon, darlings.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nope... still don't own it.

WARNINGS: yeah. swearing, bitchy Naminè, plotting, a date, _oh and if you haven't actually figured this out (which many would concur that you're stupid if so) They are GHEY! GAY. Boys, all of them... well not naminè but she's a bitch anyways, so it doesn't matter. _

Thanks: **New Reviewers: Avikar, Mikki Mustang, XxXDevil-chan.**

don't have much to say to this... yeah. finished like... over the weekend... forgot to post. sorry.

oh, the next one might take a while, becuase I am working on something else. like, a valentines day Fic that was due... like last month.. OTL

* * *

Demyx ran off after the other boy in confusion. His expression showed hurt as well, but he was trying to hide it. Roxas worried as the blonde ran off after Zexion. Looking in the direction they had disappeared, he wondered what had happened between the two boys. They had been fine the day that Roxas had met them, but something had happened in fourth period that day.

"Figured it out," Axel stated nonchalantly from behind him, breaking Roxas' train of thought.

"Hnh? Figured what out?" Roxas asked, confused. Axel sighed.

"You mean you forgot already? Thought you were trying to help me out."

Roxas gasped, and then looked at the redhead, "you mean you know what's wrong between them? Why they're fighting? "

"Oh, so you did remember. I'm so flattered!" Axel teased. Roxas stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Yeah, from what you told me and the scene right now, it was pretty easy to figure it out."

"Oh, was it now? Care to enlighten me to the situation?" Roxas asked quickly. He wanted to know what the problem was. He couldn't fix it without knowing.

"He's jealous." Axel stated simply, shrugging.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Roxas rolled his eyes at the redhead, "Zexion told me that."

"No, no. I know that. But you said you didn't know why. I do."

"Okay, so what's it, then?"

"Well…" Axel paused. Roxas tapped his foot impatiently, wondering why the redhead was taking so long to actually get to the point. Axel sighed.

"He's jealous because he thinks Demyx likes you." Axel said quickly. He sighed again before adding, "_Likes you_, likes you, I mean."

Roxas looked at him in shock.

"Wait... Demyx is gay?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Axel looked at the blonde quickly, and Roxas saw something that looked like _fury_ in his eyes. Axel looked away, warning in his voice, he asked, "Do you have a _problem_ with that?"

Roxas looked at the other boy. Axel sure stood up for his friends. Roxas could admire that pretty easily. He waited until the redhead looked back up. Looking back at Axel calmly, Roxas smiled.

"Nope." He stated simply. _'How could I? That would be __**more**__ than hypocritical._

Axel looked surprised for a moment, and then he composed himself.

"Okay. Cool." Axel said, "so anyways, the problem at hand…?"

"Zexion likes Demyx—"

"And he _thought _Demyx liked him too."

"_Oh._" Roxas paused, confused, "But wait...He _does!_ Isn't that obvious?"

"Well, yeah. That's what I mean. Sure, we can see it, but Zexion can't."

"But _why not_? It's right in front of him!" Roxas said, frustrated.

"That's why _I_ figured it out. Just now, I was standing next to Zexion, and I saw Demyx hug you from _his_ point of view. And well, it's sort of… I can see what he thought…"

"Oh…oops."

"Yeah, well… Speaking hypothetically, how would you feel if the person _you _liked suddenly started sitting with someone else, and paying attention to them instead?"

"Oh…yeah. That would…suck." Roxas knew _exactly_ how he felt, "so, what are we going to do."

Axel paused. Scratching the back of his head, the redhead sighed.

"Well, I was going to ask you…"

"Great...but you know them better. The only thing I can think of would be to make sure Demyx won't like me. But, that would involve being really mean to Demy—"

Roxas paused at the dark look the older boy was giving him then quickly finished, "but I really don't want to be mean to him. He's my friend… and I don't think getting killed by Zexion would be really pleasant either. "

"Yeah." Axel smiled again. Roxas was seriously starting to think the redhead was bipolar. But, in Roxas' point of view that was perfectly fine. _Axel's a good person. He stands up for his friends, and he has good taste in music. _Roxas looked at him a minute, _and that doesn't include his exterior. He's got cool hair, and he always looks good. And his eyes, my god… his eyes—"_

"Hello?" Axel waved a hand in front of the blond.

"H-huh?" Roxas looked at him and snapped back into focus. Axel smirked.

"O-oops… S-sorry Axel… I w-wasn't listening…"

"Yeah. I could kind of tell," Axel looked at Roxas expectantly then asked, "So you want to tell me what is _so _much more important? What were you thinking about?"

"Roxas felt his face heat up. The redhead noticed he was blushing and grinned.

"You thinkin' about a _girl?" _Axel teased, smiling. Roxas looked at the other boy in shock. _How on earth had he known I was thinking about…well, close enough, the concept's the same._

"Ummm…yeah, something like that." Roxas sighed in defeat. Changing the subject he added, "Sorry about that… so what are we going to do about _them_?"

"Nah. Don't worry, it happens." Axel grinned, "so we gotta make sure Zexion doesn't think Demyx likes you more than him."

"What if he does…"Roxas paused and sighed, "well, that would be bad…" He trailed off, noticing Axel was still grinning.

"He doesn't." the redhead was still smiling. Roxas looked at him, confused. Axel laughed and continued, "Demyx has been practically attached at the hip with Zexion for years. Honestly, they're both just too dense to figure it out."

"seriously? They both like _each other_ but don't know it? That should make fixing the problem easier." Roxas exclaimed.

"are you really ready to set them up? Because you can always back out now…" Axel looked at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

Roxas laughed.

"Yeah right! I wanna help! This should be fun. Anyways, I said I'd help, and I will." Roxas looked at the redhead, grinning.

"heh. Okay. So, any ideas?" Axel asked.

"Not really," Roxas scratched the back of his head, "I don't know… we could all go out together... Then 'accidentally' leave them alone."

"Like on a date?" Axel asked curiously.

"_Huh_?!" Roxas' face heated up again. Axel was staring at the sky, luckily, he hadn't seen.

"Hmm.. yeah, like leave them alone, like they were on a date…" Axel looked back down, searching for a reaction.

"u-uuh… Sure.." Roxas looked at the ground, hiding the blush that wouldn't seem to go away.

"Cool. So you have a girl you wanna ask to come with us? We should ask your brother too! He can bring someone. And some of your other friends." Axel started listing people that should come.

Roxas laughed. The redhead sure seemed excited, "don't you think it might be hard to get them alone if we have that many people?"

"oh..yeah…"Axels face fell slightly. Then, seconds later, He brightened again, "How about we all go to an amusement park? That's and easy place to get lost!"

"seriously? I don't think I've been to an amusement park it a while. Fix the problem, and as an added bonus we get to have fun at the same time!" Even Roxas was starting to get excited about it.

"Yes! So we can?" Axel smiled again when Roxas nodded enthusiastically, "Ok! So who should we bring? Zexion and Demyx, obviously. You and I are going, so who else should come too? Hmm. Your brother and if he wants to bring a date… do _you_ want to bring a girl or something?"

Roxas looked up quickly at this comment. Blushing again, he stammered out that he didn't.

"oh… no. hmm, cool. That means I won't be the only one." Axel said.

"R-really? Huh. I figured y-you would have a g-girlfriend, or something…" Roxas stared at the redhead. It was hard to believe that he didn't have anyone that liked him.

"yep. Okay, so let's get together Saturday. Today's Wednesday, so that gives us two and a half days to set this up."

"Okay. I'll tell my brother about it, and you get Zexion and Demyx to agree.

"okay!" Axel replied, "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked off in the direction of his house.

"Bye!" Roxas shouted back. He turned toward his own house, and started to walk back. He couldn't wait until Saturday, and when he got home, his brother wouldn't be able to either.

* * *

so.. yes, review please. tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Well... here you go... Finally. haha... feel free to throw bricks in my direction because this took so long... Sorry.

**Disclaimer**: Don't. Own. Them.

**Warnings**: Swearing?

* * *

Roxas didn't understand. On Wednesday, he had come home and told Sora about Saturday's "date" and he had seemed excited for him. Then, yesterday, they had come home and Sora, who had been silent the entire way, had suddenly been against it. Roxas wasn't sure what he was going to do. How was he supposed to tell Axel that he couldn't go, that the date should be _cancelled_? Especially since he didn't want it to be. _Sora _did.

Roxas sighed. Finishing his bowl of cereal, he trudged upstairs to brush his teeth. He barged into the bathroom, almost knocking Sora down. Sora looked away into the mirror.

"You know, you are making things really difficult." Roxas glared at his brother.

"…I'm sorry…" Sora looked at him with pleading eyes, before pushing past him leaving Roxas alone in the bathroom. Roxas paused. He hadn't meant to make his brother feel _that_ bad. But Sora was ruining things for him. He groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Roxas looked at the redhead sitting in front of him. Roxas had deliberately been late to class so they wouldn't have time to talk about Saturday. Roxas stared at the ceiling all of math class. He sighed yet again.

"Okay, what's with all the depression?" Roxas snapped back into focus, looking down at his desk only to let out a surprised yelp.

Axel had leaned back and was now resting his head on the blonde's desk. Staring right at him.

"Uhm…" Roxas tried to think quickly of a good answer.

"Seriously though… We're like going to an amusement park tomorrow, for heaven's sake. You should be excited. Not depressed. Roxas flinched at the mention of exactly what was causing his distress. Unfortunately for the blonde, Axel noticed this.

"Something wrong with tomorrow?" The redhead asked quietly.

"Uh… wellyouseeSoradoesn'!" in one breath Roxas had gotten it all out.

"Care to say that again? Because all I got was 'Well'" Axel stated, snickering.

"Roxas, I had better not hear you talking back there, you were already late to my damn class." Professor Zigbar stated. Roxas slumped down in his seat, hoping to hide from the psychotic teacher.

Axel coughed to hide his laughter and turned back to face the board quietly. Roxas sighed in relief. He had more time to figure this out.

He quietly wrote down the problems on the board, and worked them out diligently for the rest of class, still unable to think of what to say to Axel. He sighed again.

The bell rang, and Roxas looked up, finding a certain redhead staring at him waiting to continue the earlier conversation. The blonde quickly let his gaze travel back to his paper. He grabbed his supplies, and packed up quickly, all the while avoiding Axel's gaze. He stood abruptly, quickly running past the other boy. Roxas reached the door and turned.

"S-sorry Axel. I'll be late. Gotta go." He rushed out of the room leaving a bewildered redhead behind.

* * *

Roxas Hurried toward the art room, hoping that Axel wouldn't catch up on him. But he suddenly stopped.

Sora and Naminè were talking just outside the art room. Not talking… _fighting_…That was a first. Roxas knew how much Sora disliked conflict.

"Look Naminè. The trip is _cancelled_! Okay? Do you understand that?"

"Why!?" Naminè was almost as shocked that Sora had yelled as Roxas was by the look on her face.

"I've already answered that Naminè! It just is! I cannot go to the amusement park with you!" Roxas knew the look on Sora's face. Sora had no idea how to get out of this conversation, and he also knew that Sora definitely didn't like Naminè like _that_. So he calmly walked over to help his brother out.

"Hey, What's up?" Roxas asked nonchalantly.

"Oh hi Roxas! I was just telling Naminè about the trip being _cancelled_!" Sora gave Roxas a death glare, making sure he understood that he was to play along. So Roxas winked.

"Oh, yeah. Naminè, you heard about our trip?"

"Yes! I was hoping Sora and I could tag along with you!"

"Sorry. It's not cancelled, but Sora's not invited. And for that matter neither are you." Roxas smiled politely, mocking her.

"Excu—"Naminè started, but Roxas, spotting Hayner a small way down the hall cut her off.

""Of course, Hayner is invited, so if you wanted to come, you could always ask him to bring you with us on a date."

Naminè blanched at the mental image of her going on a _date_ with Hayner, " EEW! No. Could you please tell him I'm not interested? God, I swear he's practically stalking me!"

She quickly headed into the art room after that and Roxas looked back at Sora.

"You know, things would have been way easier if you had just told me before that Nami was being a clingy bitch."

"Roxas, be nice." Sora chastised. Though he gave his brother a grateful look, "thanks. I owe you."

"Hell yes you do. I had to run, yes _run, _away from Axel this morning, because I didn't know what to tell him!"

"Sorry." Sora said quietly. He waved and headed towards his own classroom. Roxas walked over to the door of the art room and entered. Naminè was no where to be seen, yet he knew she had come in.

_Oh well. Who cares about that slut anyways?_ He thought to himself, sitting down at his usual spot in the classroom. He took out most of his materials and began drawing. A few minutes went by, and Roxas heard someone sit beside him.

"Thanks…" Hayner looked at the blonde; "I guess I'm sorry. I mean you told me she wasn't very nice… and I got mad at you. And you still tried to set me up with a date."

"It's cool." Roxas looked at his friend, "I knew you'd see it someday. Sorry you kinda got rejected…"

"Yeah. But thanks for trying anyways…"

Roxas smiled. His problems were solved. He had fixed the fact that the trip was "cancelled" and he'd gotten his friend to understand that maybe Naminè wasn't the best date around.

* * *

So.... uhm... Review... if you think I deserve it. after taking such a long time, and only coming up with a few pages, I probably deserve those bricks more... but well. anyways. I Promise to try to update sooner....


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry it takes me so long to write that probably all my readers have given up on me!

My writing is not good enough to make my readers wait half a year.

I was having trouble writing this. I don't really know why. I was also busy with school. But I read this amazing fanfiction, but it only goes to chapter 19 and it's not even close to finished, and the last time she updated was last May, then I felt bad because I hate it when people take that long to write, and I was doing the exact same thing! So I finished up this chapter and I think I can write the next one because I think I know how it's going to go. This chapter's a little longer than the others, but not by much. SORRY ___

and sorry for rambling.

Disclaimer: KH © square

Sorry if this shows up in your inbox more than once. I had to take it down because I uploaded the wrong doc. and Also, I updated the other chapters a little, relized that they are horribly cliche and badly written (worse than this.) and then I was like... there is no way I can salvage this. so I just did a few grammatical fixes.

* * *

Roxas stared at the mirror. This had to be the worst day to have impossible hair. _Of course the day I'm going to see Axel ALL day, My hair won't behave. Of course. _

"you know, you look fine. You look like you always do."

"I _always_ look like this!?" Roxas practically screamed. Sora only giggled at his brothers reaction, "Shut up! You're not the one going—"

Roxas paused. What exactly was this…? An outing? He supposed that was close enough.

"…A date?" Sora finished for him,, causing the blond to blush profusely.

Roxas looked back at the mirror, grumbling quietly "It's not a date…"

"That's what you say…" Sora smiled in the doorway. Roxas just ignored him. He _wished _it were a date.

Roxas looked ahead of him. Zexion was chatting quietly with Axel, But hadn't looked twice at Demyx as soon as he had found out the other was coming. He had quickly fallen into a formation that kept him occupied and away from _both_ of the blondes.

* * *

Demyx sighed. He looked completely dejected. He'd tried to talk to Zexion the day before, and he had tried to be friendly today as well. Things just weren't going the way they had planned. Roxas only glared at the shorter boy in front of them. Zexion was obviously only trying to hurt the blond and that annoyed Roxas to no end. He paused.

"You know… I'm kinda hungry." Axel looked back, "what about you two?"

Demyx paused. Still looking at his shoes, he sighed, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Alright, snack break then. What do you want Dem?" The redhead said lightly. Roxas started to wonder what had put him in such a good mood since their plan wasn't really working.

" I guess a snow cone would be fine." Axel made a face. He didn't really like snow cones.

"You know, I'd rather have something salty." Roxas added quietly, "Axel, could you show me where the popcorn booth is? I'm sure Zexion can help Demyx with the snow cones."

"Oh, that sounds better. Popcorn is definitely better in my opinion. I'm sure _Zexion_ is willing to go with you, Dem." Axel smirked, quickly catching on to Roxas' plan. Zexion only glared at the redhead.

Demyx looked up, " really?"

"Really, Dem. He's fine with it, Aren't you Zexy?"

"Don't call me that. Ever." The dark haired boy glared.

The redhead only looked at Zexion mocking innocence, "Okay, bye guys! Have fun getting snow cones!"

Axel quickly dragged Roxas off, leaving the two alone.

* * *

"Was that really a good idea? Leaving them alone like that?" Roxas and Axel stood in line for the popcorn, " I mean, they weren't even talking, What if one of them just leaves?"

Axel looked over at the blonde, "They'll stay together. Don't worry."

'But how do you _know_ that?"

'Because, Demyx wants to fix things, and Zexion likes him too much to leave him alone in an amusement park we've never been to." Axel stated, "It'll be fi—"

"What do you want?" The lady at the popcorn stand interrupted, " I haven't got all day."

"Oh, oops. I'll have a large popcorn, what do you want, Roxy?"

"U-uhm… I'm not actually that hungry. And I don't have enough money anyways." Roxas blushed. When had Axel come up with a nickname for _him_? He hadn't know they were on close enough terms. And of all the names…Roxy?

"Oh…kay. Just a large popcorn then," He responded. Looking back at Roxas, he murmered, "We'll share okay?"

Roxas only nodded. He wasn't sure if he could talk without making a fool of himself now that the distraction of helping Demyx and Zexion wasn't immediately present.

The two sat down across from the stand, eating their popcorn, "So what are we going to do?"

"Hmm?" was the only response he got from Axel, "About what?"

Roxas looked away, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. Axel staring at him was a bit disconcerting, "About Zexion and Demyx?"

"Oh. Right. Well, what are our options?"

"Stay here, wait for them, and be really bored; or go look for them to see how things worked out."

"Or just have fun without them." Axel added.

"You're not worried?"

"Not really, I know Zex pretty well. He's just upset. Once he hears the truth from Demyx, he'll be fine. Plus if we go try to find them, we might miss them, and we risk getting found when they're not ready yet."

Roxas sighed. That was true, "Alright, so you propose we just have fun? How would we find them again after?"

"They've got cell phones. If they make up, they'll probably want some time anyways, and if they don't Zexion will be the one to call, and he'll demand to know where we are. At which point, We ignore the call, and say we didn't hear my phone."

"Zexion'll kill us if he finds out." Roxas sighed.

"Yep."

"alright, we may as well have fun before that happens then." Roxas got up from the bench and turned towards Axel, " Come on."

* * *

"You've really never been here?" Roxas asked quietly. He'd just remembered what Axel said earlier when the blond had been worrying over their friends.

"nope, I've really never been here. All new to me." Axel smiled, "so any specific ride that's absolutely amazing that we have yet to go on?"

Roxas thought for a moment. " we've already gone on most of it. The rollercoaster is amazing… but we went there first. All the other small rides that are fun we've gone on too. The only other thing that this park really has is the ferris wheel. It's really amazing too, The view is wonderful from the top and—" Roxas blushed, The ferris wheel was so… " But that's a girly ride, it's not like I'd go on _that_ for fun!"

Axel snickered at the blonde.

"h-hey! Don't laugh at me!" Roxas looked absolutely indignant. He was pouting. Axel smiled.

" well, if it's such a girl ride…" The redhead teased. "We should definitely head towards it…"

"W-What!?" Roxas sputtered! "I-I…"

"I'd love to go." Axel took Roxas' hand and pulled him towards the wheel. He smiled at the stunned blond, "Come on."

* * *

"You know, the view really is amazing up there." Axel put his hands be hind his head, stretching.

"You think?" Roxas blushed. Axel didn't seem like the type to like rides like ferris wheels."

"Yeah," Axel grinned. Quickly his grin turned to a smirk, " Oh look who it is, a few little lovebirds."

Roxas glanced in the direction Axel was pointing in. Demyx and Zexion walked toward them.

"well look who it is. _Someone_ even forgot to call us, to make sure Blondie and I knew they were okay." Axel grinned. Roxas caught his eye on the two's hands, their fingers carefully intertwined. Demyx smiled.

"Sorry. Did we worry you?"

"Not really, Dem. I mean I wasn't worried. Roxy over there was going to sit and wait til you two showed up. I thought we'd have some fun instead." He winked at the blonde and Roxas blushed.

"O-oh?" Demyx eyed Roxas carefully.

"It's not the way he made it sound!" Roxas stammered quickly, his cheeks quickly getting redder.

"Alright…" Demyx said. Zexion only looked at Axel. Axel smiled, but shook his head no.

" Are we ready to go then? It's getting late." Axel asked, already heading towards the entrance. They all followed suit.

They gathered around the car, and quickly piled in after Axel unlocked it. Roxas stole the shotgun seat, Zexion and Demyx sat in the back. The two hadn't ever let go of each other's hands.

As they drove home, they were all rather reserved. The day had worn them out, none of them really wanted to be awake anymore. In the back, Demyx had fallen asleep, quietly resting his head on Zexion's shoulder. The dark haired boy now pet his hair soothingly.

Demyx's house was the closest, and Axel ended up having to wake the boy up. He saw to it that the dirty blond got into his house okay, then drove off towards Zexion's house. Once, he pulled up, Zexion got out of the car rather quickly.

"Thanks. Both of you." The dark haired boy looked rather embarrassed.

"no problem, Zex. I told you it was only a misunderstanding." Axel said.

"yeah. And I slapped you and screamed at you that you didn't understand." Zexion's face flushed, "Sorry. You knew exactly how I felt. Exactly."

"yeah. It's okay. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Zexion nodded before walking away.

The car ride to Roxas' house was silent, but not uncomfortably so. When they got there, Axel got out of the car as well. He quietly walked over to the other side, opening Roxas' car door for him. Roxas looked up slightly confused as he went to get out of the car.

"This is your house, correct, Milady?" Axel grinned.

"Excuse me!?" Roxas blushed, part in anger, part in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding, but for someone who was so against riding such a girly ride as a ferris wheel, you sure seemed to enjoy it." Axel teased.

"H-hey!" Roxas strode towards his house, the blonde shot back, "it's not like you didn't!"

Roxas turned around to say goodbye, only to find the redhead much closer than he expected.

Axel smiled, " Yeah. It was fun cause you were there."

Roxas blushed, "w-what do you m-mean?"

Axel chuckled, "I meant exactly what I said, Roxy. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

The red head quickly leaned forward, only touching his lips to Roxas'.

Roxas gasped when Axel kissed him, almost melting into a puddle at the sudden movement. He was stunned. He hadn't seen that coming at all.

Axel pulled away, "Roxas? Uhm… I'll see you… okay?" the redhead walked back to his car.

* * *

So how was it?

please review.


End file.
